The New girl
by Sammyjo2694
Summary: A new girl arrives at the Palm Woods. Logan is falling for her but after problems in the elevator and secrets come out, and then the BAU comes to town will BTR turn her away or treat her like family? Logan/OC  romance , Reid/OC  family  rated T for 15
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Big time Rush or Criminal minds. I only own the OC's in this story.

AN: So this is my first story and I love both of these shows so I thought I would write a story for both of them. It's a multi chapter but I refuse to post the next chapter without hearing from you people so the next chapter will be posted after I get a certain number of reviews from **DIFFERENT **people. I hope you like it.

Logan's POV

The guys and I were heading to the pool when I saw her. She had blonde highlights in her Dark chocolate brown hair and a slightly hidden purple streak that seemed to glow brightly in the sunlight. Her eyes were hazel but seemed to catch you off guard. She was sitting in the lobby reading a book when a man came up to her and gave her a key then went to the elevator. She put the key away and went back to reading. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Logan! Why are you just standing there?" Kendall shouted at me pulling me out of my daze. "Huh? What? Oh! Coming!" I said following them. I caught up with them to see Kendall, his girlfriend Jo, Carlos, and James. "What were you staring at anyway?" Jo asked. "Nothing." I said quickly hiding my blush of embarrassment, "So what did I miss?" I asked changing the subject. "Jo was just telling us about this new girl at the Palm Woods." James said. "She's really cool, she came here to be a singer or actor and has an audition later this afternoon at a record company. She didn't say where though…" Jo informed. "Oh cool…" I said only half paying attention to them and thinking about the girl in the lobby. "What's her name?" James asked. My head snapped up. "Ooh looks like that got Logie's attention." Kendall teased. They all started sniggering. "Shut up!" I snapped. They shut up. "Anyway… her name is Quinn Cameron. Her father is Mark Cameron the really awesome and famous animal trainer." Jo said awkwardly. "That's so cool! Maybe she can bring us there to watch sometime!" Carlos said jumping up and down. I smiled to myself thinking about this cool girl when our phones buzzed. We all had gotten texts from Gustavo, "Dogs be at the studio in an hour." It read. 'Great what on earth are we doing today?' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Big time Rush just my OC!

Authors Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently! And that the other chapter was so short! Thank you mavk4444 for the incredibly nice review and Kait Allegra for the_**constructive**_criticism. I promise this chapter will be longer.

James: You're darn right it will be I want my awesomeness broadcasted.

Me: Shut it James you have no awesomeness. All that's there is a head that's surprisingly bigger than my brothers.

Other BTR guys: OHHHHHH!

Me: (Rolls eyes) anyway onto the story!

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV:<p>

As I read my book I had noticed this guy had been staring at me till one of his friends called me over. I think his name was Logan? I shrugged it off and went up to my room to get ready for my audition. I wore a pair of dark jeans and a purple shiny tank top. I had on my black studded boots and my black crop jacket because I'm always cold. I left for my audition at Roque Records because my dad got me the audition since he knew the guy from college. Arriving on time for my audition, I went inside only to be stopped by a huge guy. "Um… Hi?" I felt super short. "Hi, who are you?" he asked. "Quinn Cameron…. I have an audition…." I said. "Ah Quinn! There you are! Come on in." Mr. Roque spoke. The big guy moved and I walked by him but then asked him, "Whats your name?" "Freight Train." He responded. "Really? Nifty…" I nodded. I turned back to Mr. Roque. "Alright Quinn We want to see if you can dance and follow instruction well. So…" he trailed off and a really shiny guy appeared out of nowhere in front of me and made an X with his arms. "Ok… Howdy there pal could you uh take a step back, you're invading my personal space…" I said. "Quinn this is Mr. X, he is going to be your choreographer if I sign you." Mr. Roque said. Mr. X started the song, "DJ got us falling in love" by Usher feat. Pitbull. I smirked because I loved this song. Mr. X showed me a small routine that I picked up quickly and told me to execute it after Pitbull rapped, I pulled it off perfectly incorporating my own moves into it and they loved it. "That was…. AMAZING!" Mr. Roque hollered. "Great job Quinn." Kelly praised. "Fantastic." Freight train said. "Exceptional, Extraordinary!" Mr. X shouted with joy, "Better than BTR." "Who?" I asked. They didn't hear me. " Now go into the booth, My boss Griffin will be here any second and all talent goes through him before they're signed. Go pick a song." He ushered me into the booth. There was already a band in there so I explained the song to them and they went along with it.

Logan's POV:

We arrived at the studio and walked in to see Gustavo happy. We were really confused. "Uh Gustavo?" I questioned. "Dogs hang tight for a second. I want to hear my hopefully new singer." He said. We looked in the booth to see a girl talking to the band. When they stopped talking she turned around and I instantly recognized her. "Quinn….." I mumbled. "Isn't that the new girl from the Palm Woods? Whats her name? Oh! Quinn Cameron! That's it!" Carlos spoke up. She started singing. It was an acoustic version of Dynamite. "Her voice is fantastic." I heard someone say. Then she took the guitar and started playing as the tempo picked up, then she moved to piano. She is amazing! And it seemed as though everyone agreed. Then Griffin walked in.

Quinn's POV:

I finished my song did a little dance and was done. "That was incredible!" A balding man entered with his arms open. "Thanks and you are?" I asked. "I'm their boss," he pointed to everyone in the booth, "my name is Griffin." "So if you sign me you would be my bosses boss?" I asked. He chuckled and said, "In a way yes. Now I'm very impressed with your singing ability, I'm prepared to offer you a deal-" "Let me guess, a 3 month recording contract that will be cut at the end if no one picks the album I release?" I asked cutting him off. He was stunned to silence as well as everyone in the recording booth. "Well yes. How did you know that?" He asked. "Because 90% of all record companies do the same thing." I stated. "Oh…"He thought for a moment. "Which is why also to flip your company to the other 10%, you have a secret subject, that for some odd reason was a chimpanzee, pick whatever album they like best and will think will sell more. You fire the others and keep said album writer." I said. "Impressive." He said. " I do my research. And I will sign with you, if I don't have to compete with whoever this BTR band is." I said. Suddenly the 4 boys from the booth came in and said, "WHAT?" They looked at me and asked, "You don't know who BTR, aka Big Time Rush, is?" "All I know is that they are some band, I only know that, however, out of context." I responded. "If you don't know them, why do you want to make a deal with them?" Kelly asked. "If I'm going to work with them I don't want to be against them. I can tell they work with you too Mr. Roque."I said. He was gaping at me, " You do realize that these 4 are Big Time Rush right?" He pointed to the 4 boys. "Ok, Well nice to meet y'all?" It came out more as a question. "Excellent then it's settled, sign this and you will be a part of Roque Records." Griffin spoke up randomly. I signed the contract and was now officially part of Roque Records. Then turned to meet BTR. First up was a tall blonde guy. "Hey you must be Quinn, I'm Kendall, my girlfriend Jo told us about you." He said. "Oh yeah! Jo is awesome she showed me around and is really nice!" I smiled. So did he. Next came a very bouncy Hispanic boy. "HI I'M CARLOS!" He yelled. I flinched slightly but kept it unreadable and said, "Nice to meet you." The next one came up acting all bad boyish and said, "James." They rolled their eyes at him and I smirked and said, "Well James, I already know so much about you." He smirked, put his arm on my shoulder and said, "Oh really?" "Yeah, already I can tell that you need acting lessons." I moved his arm and turned to face him. "Whh- what did you say?" he stuttered. "Obviously you're not a bad boy and you're only acting like that to get a girl, and if I'm that girl then I can see right through you." I stated. He looked like he was going to faint. "um I think I broke him….." I said. Kendall and Carlos took him and I turned to the final boy. He was staring at me. "And you are?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Hello?" I asked waving my hand in his face, still nothing. I poked his side and he jumped 3 feet in the air yelping slightly. I laughed a little but stopped myself so they wouldn't hear my awful laugh. He cleared his throat and said, "um sorry, I'm Logan." He was trying to hide the blush creeping on his face. "Nice to meet ya." I said smiling. "You too." He smiled back. He was very polite. "So you have never heard of Big time rush?" Kendall asked. "No I travel with my dad a lot and don't have time to hear or watch anything recent. Just coming back here has been an ordeal." I mumbled the last part.

We were walking to our cars at this point. They parked next to my green mustang convertible that my dad bought me for my birthday last year. "Nice Car!" Carlos said. "Thanks My dad gave it to me for my birthday." I said. "well since Quinn has never heard of us I think its time for a Big Time Rush Bonfire." Kendall said. " A what now?" I asked. "Sometimes we host a bonfire by the pool in the palm woods and since we haven't done one in a while and you need to hear us, we will host one tonight." He said then got an idea and said, "You should sing with us!" they got really excited. "Oh um maybe I guess?" I shrugged. "Excellent we'll sing two songs and you'll sing two songs." Kendall said. "Ok." I said. We went back to the palm woods and I went to tell my dad about later tonight. Although as soon as I left I didn't realize how much I would be a part of the next conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is chapter two. I made it longer. And I am again sorry for the long wait. Time got away from me. I'll post the next chapter by next week. It picks up a little more in the next chapter so don't worry. Anyway R&R! **


End file.
